


NSFW Alphabet - James Potter (A-Z)

by linsinbin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, NSFW, NSFW Alphabet, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 02:49:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12496936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linsinbin/pseuds/linsinbin
Summary: An NSFW A-Z of James Potter’s sex life.





	NSFW Alphabet - James Potter (A-Z)

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on my tumblr recently so I figured I’d fire it up here too. May keep doing this? Not sure yet!

A / AFTERCARE   
(WHAT THEY'RE LIKE AFTER SEX)  
James is incredibly gentle and loving following sex, seemingly unable to keep his hands off of you. He is always down to cuddle and press kisses against your skin (which half the time ends up in round two) until you fall asleep in his arms.

B / BODY PART   
(THEIR/YOUR FAVOURITE BODY PART)  
James definitely has a thing for your arse. When you're with a group, it is very likely he'll be walking a few steps behind to watch the slight bounce of your bum as you walk. He finds it super cute, and enjoys pinching and slapping it when he has the chance, especially during sex when he can spank you and squeeze it as he pleases.  
As for you, you enjoy his height, as he essentially towers over you, allowing him to place his chin on your head when he wraps his arms around your waist, which you find adorable. As well as this, you love his abs - Quidditch is definitely not going to waste. 

C / CUM  
(ANYTHING TO DO WITH CUM)  
James loved watching you cum, as it made him feel proud that he'd done that to you. In fact, he'd even go out of his way to give you extreme orgasms so that he could watch your back arch and toes curl in pleasure.   
As for him, he loves the feeling of cumming inside of you, enjoying the way it feels to release inside the hot wet of your pussy. He still finds it equally as fun to cum on your face, loving how gorgeous you manage to look even then.

D / DIRTY SECRET  
(A DIRTY SECRET OF THEIRS)  
James, even though he hated to admit it, most certainly had a daddy kink. He loved the way it rolled of your tongue, but the two of you swore never to tell a soul of that side to your bedroom antics.

E / EXPERIENCE  
(HOW EXPERIENCED ARE THEY?)  
James was definitely experienced when the two of you had sex for the first time, mostly due to the amount of girls who were willing to have one night stands with him - who wouldn't? Regardless, he is adamant that no-one can make him cum quite like you, and he has never loved anyone like he loves and cares for you.

F / FAVOURITE POSITION  
(WHAT IS HIS FAVOURITE POSITION?)  
He loves to fuck you against a wall, as it gives him the perfect opportunity to be in control of the whole situation. With your legs wrapped around his waist, he is guaranteed the perfect angle to fuck you at, rewarding you both with extreme pleasure.  
As well as this, he loves to see you riding him, as it makes him proud to see his girlfriend riding his cock so well. Not only that, he also gets the perfect angle to see all of you at once: "That's it, baby. You're riding Daddy so well, love."  
Again, he enjoys doggy style as it allows him to wrap his hand around your throat to arch your back, allowing him to whisper dirty talk in your ear: "You like when I fuck your cunt senseless, love?"

G / GOOFY  
(ARE THEY MORE SERIOUS/HUMOROUS?)  
For the most part, James is pretty serious as he is concentrated on getting the deed done and providing the most pleasure possible for the two of you. However, on occasions (usually when you are drunk/high), James is more light-hearted and playful, and the two of you will be in fits of laughter for the entirety of it. After this, he will cuddle you really close and have really chill discussions until you both drift to sleep. 

H / HAIR  
(GROOMED? IS ALL AS EXPECTED?)  
James is usually very well groomed, leaving only a little hair down below. As expected, the curtains definitely match the drapes, and are very dark in colour, yet not too messy or untameable. 

I / INTIMACY   
(WHAT ARE THEY LIKE IN THE MOMENT?)  
James is very intimate and romantic, loving to please you and treat you like a princess. As well as this, he always has pet names for you to praise you.  
However, following a loss at Quidditch or when facing a bout of jealousy, he will become far more rough and quick, fucking you aggressively - maybe even resulting in ripped clothing. His quick pace and rough attitude will definitely result in some locker room/semi-public fucks, and he will no doubt leave fingerprints and bruises on your skin.

J / JACK OFF  
(MASTURBATION HEADCANON)  
Prefers fucking you and whines sometimes when he is really horny and would rather bury himself in your pussy than use his hand. However, he is still prone to masturbating when you're busy or can't be there, using quick jerks and often rubbing the tip of his cock with his thumb until he cums into his hand, biting his lip and hissing your name under his breath - he tends to be quieter unless you're having sex, where he seems to forget his surroundings and becomes shameless with the volume of his moans.

K / KINK  
(ONE OR MORE OF THEIR KINKS)  
Daddy kink! Definitely has a thing for dominating you and being in total control. He also loves edging, bringing you so close to the end that you can practically feel it before taking the pleasure away; it almost almost results in you cumming even harder later on, which he LOVES. Loves when you beg for his cock or his mouth and fingers, because it makes him proud that you are so desperate for him - this does absolutely nothing for his ego, but you don't mind at all because he performs so much better when you beg. 

L / LOCATION  
(FAVOURITE PLACE TO DO IT)  
He loves risk and the thrill of having semi-public sex: locker rooms, broom cupboards, even classrooms - you name it, James will want to try it. He still enjoys having sex in private, however, as it means he can make you scream his name and no-one will be too bothered by the sound.

M / MOTIVATION  
(WHAT TURNS THEM ON THE MOST?)  
James loves when you play with his hair, one of the features he is most proud of. He thoroughly enjoys the feeling of you tugging and pulling at his hair, as it generally means that he is doing well.   
He also secretly loves when you tease him publicly. One time, you were having dinner with his parents when you began to palm him and jerk him off under the table, stopping before he could cum - that night consisted of some of the most intense, blissful sex you've ever had (thank Merlin for silencing charms). 

N / NO  
(SOMETHING HE WOULDN'T DO)  
James would never ever share you with someone else. He was very protective of you, and the idea of a threesome with another person (male OR female) was awful to him - there was no way he would let anyone see you in such an intimate moment.

O / ORAL  
(PREFERENCE IN GIVING/RECEIVING ETC)  
James loved oral - it really turned him on to see you, mouth full of his cock, (soon replaced by his cum) on your knees with his fingers gripping your hair, gagging on his length. However, as much as he loved receiving blowjobs, he enjoyed even more to give oral than receive it. He was very skilled with his mouth, and he made you weak almost as soon as his tongue found its way to meet your cunt. He loved holding onto your thighs or hips to make you stay still so he could eat you out properly, even once you'd already came when you were at your most sensitive. 

P / PACE  
(FAST AND ROUGH/SLOW AND SENSUAL?)  
James was a fast lover, due to his excitable and playful nature. His stamina allowed him to fuck you fast and rough for a longer period of time, which you loved as it meant you could really savour the moment even despite his quick pace.

Q / QUICKIE  
(OPINIONS ON QUICKIES)  
Despite the fact that James loved to make sex last a long time, he LOVED quickies. Quickies literally everywhere; in classrooms during lunch, in broom cupboards, in locker rooms after practice, even in the Forbidden Forest and the Shrieking Shack on occasion. He loved finishing you off within a few minutes, making you cum hard on his cock before finishing in your mouth, letting you swallow his load, hoping nothing was on your face so you could continue with your day. 

R / RISK  
(DO THEY LIKE TO TAKE RISKS/EXPERIMENT?)  
James was, in general life, a risk-taker anyways, but this was only emphasised when it came to your sex life. He was (almost) always down to try fucking in risky places, or even just something new in the bedroom, yet he would always make sure you were 100% certain before you experimented with something. His priority was always making sure you were comfortable, otherwise he would give up on the idea straight away; your happiness was most important to him.

S / STAMINA  
(HOW LONG DO THEY LAST? NO. OF ROUNDS?)  
Perhaps his athletic stamina had something to do with why he could last for so long in the bedroom. James had the amazing ability to last for longer periods of time than most people, and with only a few minutes of recovery and a little making out, he was usually ready to go again. His high amounts of energy were best spent when he was fucking you senseless. However, you were always able to make him cum quickly if you really tried - his cock buried past your swollen lips, innocent eyes staring up at him always seemed to do the trick.

T / TOYS  
(DO THEY OWN/USE ANY ETC?)  
James, although not entirely opposed, didn't own any toys as he had not ever had the chance to buy any. He wasn't particularly opposed to them, but he figured he would always like it best when it was just the two of you: his cock and your cunt. However, you had tried out stuff like handcuffs and rope before, but it was not something you used often. 

U / UNFAIR  
(HOW MUCH THEY LIKE TO TEASE)  
James loved to tease you, and this was evident by how good he was at it. He could maintain a perfect conversation with someone whilst fucking you with his fingers underneath the table. He could make you beg for him so easily that it was almost pitiful. He could bring you so close to the edge that you were seeing stars, and then just pull out and get dressed, seemingly unaffected because of how much he loved to tease you. James was the master at teasing - but it just so turned out you were pretty skilled at it too.

V / VOLUME  
(HOW LOUD THEY ARE)  
James was incredibly loud by instinct, and you loved it - it showed you just how much he wanted you, or even needed you in some cases. His groans and screams of your name were sure to be heard all throughout the Gryffindor tower, but he truly did not care - he loved fucking you, and he wanted everyone to know. However, if necessary, he could be completely silence, minus a few hisses and grunts. This was particularly helpful in store cupboards and classrooms when the key was to avoid being caught with his cock buried inside of you. 

W / WILDCARD  
(RANDOM HEADCANON)  
The one place James is extremely against having sex is the shower after the ‘tragic’, yet hilariously awkward time he slipped while fucking you against the wall, and had to tell Madame Pomfrey that his occasional dancing in the shower led to a severe bump on the head that stopped him from playing Quidditch for a whole week. 

X / X-RAY  
(WHAT'S GOING ON DOWN BELOW)  
James is fairly gifted down below - although just above average in length (around 7 inches or so), he possesses more girth, which initially made it difficult for him to fit inside you; now it almost seems like a perfect fit.

Y / YEARNING  
(HOW HIGH IS THEIR SEX DRIVE?)  
James’ sex drive is humungous. Ideally, he likes to have sex at least once a day (and you certainly aren’t opposed to this), yet if you aren’t up for it, he would immediately drop the idea - he would never force you into something you didn’t want. Still, he was always down to fuck as long as you were. 

Z / ZZZ  
(HOW QUICKLY THEY FALL ASLEEP AFTER)  
James was a fairly energetic guy, but sometimes if you’d been having sex for a particularly lengthy amount of time, it was likely he’d fall straight asleep. Generally though, he would calm down and cuddle with you, talking to you and rubbing your arm until you fell asleep - only then did he usually try to fall asleep himself.


End file.
